


By the Fire

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Botw Samples [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Post-Calamity Ganon, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Link and Zelda get a little break from reparations to Hyrule.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Botw Samples [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022970
Kudos: 24





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

As Zelda and Link laid by the fire, they were nothing more than just a knight and a scholar. There was no goddess descendent or hero to be seen, as the two cuddled on a soft fur rug, nothing to separate them. 

Link was rubbing small circles on Zelda’s shoulder as she laid on his chest. Zelda sighed contently and asked Link, “Tell me a story, sir knight.”

Link let out a small, happy laugh, “What kind of story, my dear princess?”

“Tell me a little Link story.”

He let out another laugh. “Umm… let me see.” Link thought for a moment before deciding on which story to tell. “As you know, I used to visit the Zora Domain with my father when I was quite young. I became friends with this Zora- Bazz- and Bazz also had a father that was a royal knight, so he knew what that life is like. I taught him how to fight, and in our spare time, he introduced me to his Brigade, the Big Bad Bazz Brigade. His Brigade only fought against weak monsters, but it was a little club just for us- and a couple of other friends. Despite being a warrior club, the password was, well, can I trust you with this super-secret?”

“Of course!”

Link looked around suspiciously checking the area, despite explicitly knowing it was clear, and then whispered, “Pinky promise?”

Zelda stuck out her pinky, which Link then took with his own. “Pinky swear.”

Link lowered his voice and whispered into her ear, “The password is Fluffy white clouds! Clear blue.”

Zelda snorted. “You’re kidding me?!” 

“Nope.” He replied, heavily enunciating the “p” sound. 

“You’re adorable.” Zelda nudged her body so she could reach his face to shower small kisses across.

Link snorted, “Adorable… the exact want of the hero of Hyrule.”

Zelda shoved him slightly with a laugh. Instead of responding with words, Link pulled her body closer to his own and buried his face within the comforts of her sweet-smelling hair. Lightly she could hear him mumble declarations of love, and she smiled at the simple peace the day had brought.


End file.
